


Nudges

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A voice helps him hold on.





	Nudges

**Author's Note:**

> [B_Radley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley) created Tal. I only borrowed him here, without permission, and I honestly cannot say that this would fit anywhere inside the stories for him. But the muses demanded....

~You must stay awake.~

It was the voice of his master speaking truth.

~Don't let go, Tal. Stay with them.~

It would be so easy, to close his eyes, drift away, find the final light where his lost ones awaited him.

~You never chose the easy way, my padawan.~

He protested, a token only, but she was right, even if she was not there. She couldn't be. She was one of his lost, waiting in that final light.

~Live. Keep the light there.~

The man of many names refused to disappoint her again, and opened his eyes to fight again.


End file.
